Ventajas de Estar Solteros
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Era la primera vez en cinco años que Serena y Darien estaban solteros a la vez. Ella salía de una hermosa pero triste relación y él cambiaba de novia porque se aburría. Con el rompimiento de Serena cree que es hora de jugarsela... Pero no contaba que ella estaba más que feliz con su actual estado civil... - Mi primero UA de Sailor Moon - Fic En POV Doble.
1. Introducción

**Introducción a la historia**

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Ok, ¿Quién dijo que terminar una relación es malo? Sí, lo sé uno sufre un rato; pero la vida continua y si la relación no, es porque era su hora de terminar y punto.

Siempre he demostrado mis sentimientos, pero ahora es hora de ser fuerte, puede que este muriéndome por dentro pero no lo demostraré por el exterior.

Fue una bonita relación de cinco años, pero era hora de seguir mi camino.

¡Bien Serena!

Bienvenida de nuevo a la soltería… después de todo… hay ventajas en estar soltera nuevamente. Y eso es lo que voy a aprovechar.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Soltero otra vez… ¡Rayos!

No me gusta esto, en cinco años he tenido tres novias distintas. ¿Por qué me aburro tan rápido de las relaciones? ¿Realmente no importa el solo hecho de que me gusten para que una relación funcione?

¡Demonios!

Pero bueno —suspiré—. Creo que todo es por culpa de ella. Si ella no se hubiera puesto a salir con ese tipo… yo nunca me hubiera puesto de novio con quien me sonriera bonito.

¡Serena mis problemas amorosos son todo tu culpa!

No… ¿Cómo puedo echarle la culpa a ella de algo que no sabe?

Oh, si dejara a ese bueno para nada… ¡Haría mi intento por conquistarla a ella!

¡Ya sé!

¡Voy a ir a llorarle mis supuestas penas de amor! Y con eso tengo la excusa para que el idiota de Seiya no le diga nada por estar rondándola.

Sí… eso voy a hacer.

¡Darien Chiba! ¡Eres un genio!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que Escribe!**

* * *

Hola Gentesilla! No es que sean gentes sillas... es que es una forma de decir loca que tengo, bueno ustedes ya saben, estoy re loca.

Estoy tan loca que aunque me dijeron que no hiciera esto, lo estoy haciendo igual. Es mi desafio propio.

¿Por qué se preguntaran?

Veran, este fic se me ocurrió para el area de Pokémon, pero conversando me dijeron que sería buena idea para el area de Sailor Moon, pero tendría que ser UA. Así que voy a subirlo simultaneamente en ambas cuentas.

¿Loco verdad? xD Pero vi que muchas hacen eso y no estan muertas... asi que no creo que sea malo... ¡Espero!

Es mi primer UA dentro de Sailor Moon ;o; Qué emoción! xDD

Bueno, los dejo espero que me acompañen en esta locura nueva!

Ahhh, "Las Guardianas de la Princesa Serenity" Esta suspendido porque he decidido que será la continuación de "Conquistame si puedes".

Será eliminado y resubido editado para cuando acabe ese fic. Bueno sin más me despido

Aquatic~


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO **

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

¡Por todos los santos del cielo!

¿Cómo Darien Chiba puede ser tan insoportable a veces?

Ok, lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo y todo ese bla bla… Pero, ¿era necesario llamarme a las doce de la noche, para decirme que terminó con la novia? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba de nuevo de novio. O sea, es mi amigo… pero la verdad lo que menos me interesa es saber de sus conquistas, no me interesan.

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Odio mi corazón de abuelita con respecto a él.

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama de agua… Sí, loco, pero es terriblemente reconfortante. Me eché una lavada de cara rápida y un tapa ojeras.

No le iba a informar de mi rompimiento, porque tengo el presentimiento que será el único feliz en todo esto. Ellos se llevaban mal, y no culpo a mi ex… Él sabía lo que yo siento por Darien… ¡No! ¡No Serena! ¡Sentías por Darien! Tiempo pasado, tiempo pisado.

¡Ahora soy una mujer soltera a punto de disfrutar de las noches de soltería!

Me coloqué un short y una camiseta ancha y salí de mi habitación.

Con los hombros caídos y caminando como uno de esos zombis de los que está lleno la televisión, fui golpeando con la palma de la mano los interruptores de corriente para iluminar el corredor y poder llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi con una enorme sonrisa –y supuestamente estaba triste, ok, voy a creerle- una pizza en su mano derecha y una bolsa de helado en la otra… Mmm una oferta demasiado tentadora para las doce de la noche.

Suspiré y con la cabeza le indiqué que pasara.

—Gracias Serena

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

El plan estaba en marcha, la había llamado y contado de mi infortunio y trágico final de relación. Me sorprendió el hecho que no supiera, estuve ocho meses con la última y se lo había contado. A veces creo que no me escucha…

En fin, pasé a comprar una gran pizza calabresa que sé que es su favorita y helado de chocolate. Con esto ya tengo la llave de entrada a su casa aunque la despierte a las cuatro de la madrugada. Si la conozco tan bien.

Así que así fue, me vio y con la cabeza me indicó que pasara.

—¡Felicitaciones por tu tercer rompimiento! —me dijo de pronto muy irónica—. Sé ve que ya te has acostumbrado, no te ves tan mal como pensé.

¡Serena tan astuta como siempre!

—Sabes… —la miré de reojo—, eres cruel.

—Gracias —agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza, como afirmando mis palabras—, me encanta serlo. Y contigo me sale tan natural —y empezó a reírse… se veía tan linda mientras reía…

¡No! ¡Llámenme masoquista si quieren! Pero… ¡Ya lo confirmé! No me voy a volver a ir de Tokio hasta que esta niña rubia e irritante sea mi novia. Aunque tenga que hacer que terminé con el pelele del novio.

—Siempre tan amable conmigo —escondí detrás de mí, la pizza y el helado—. Creo que mejor me voy…

—¡No! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos al máximo—. Darien, amigo… —uhhh si cambia tan rápido…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Comimos hasta decir ¡Basta!

La verdad que la combinación de mi pizza favorita con helado era una bomba… pero si de alguna forma hay que morir… ¡Qué bueno que sea comiendo!

Si, lo sé. A veces sueno como hombre, pero bueno jajaja las malas mañas se pegan.

Aunque no me mencionaba nada de su novia, lo vi como perdido mirando la nada. Quizás pensando en ella… ¡Qué lata!

Tosí para llamar su atención y me miró asustado.

—Darien… Voy a recostarme… ¿Te quedas aquí?

—Claro —contestó—, realmente amo ese sillón que tienes en tu alcoba.

—Ja, ja, ja —respondí moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados, él era muy alto para el pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos de mi habitación pero bue…—. Sé que lo odias, pero no hay de otra. Es eso o dormir en el corredor.

—Pues —se puso a pensar—, creo que de verdad amo tu sillón —la tonada irónica de sus palabras me hizo sonreír, este muchachito nunca iba a dejar de hacerme reír.

Lo acompañé hasta mi habitación y le pasé una frazada para que se cubriera, mientras yo me acostaba en mi cómoda camita.

—¿Cómoda? —me preguntó, con un tono molesto. ¡Es tan divertido!

—¡Sí! —afirmé acomodándome las frazadas—. Mi cama es la más cómoda del mundo.

—Me alegro por ti.

—¡Gracias Darien, que lindo amigo tengo! —respondí cerrando los ojos—. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Vamos a Dormir, ya son pasadas las dos.

—Buenas noches Serena.

—Buenas noches Darien.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Odiaba ese sillón, tanto y más como al novio de Serena. ¡Maldita incomodidad! Pero lo que sea por verla dormir una noche más.

—Serena —la llamé susurrando pero no me respondió, ya se había quedado dormida, me levanté del sillón y a paso lento pero seguros me acerqué a verla. Se veía tan linda mientras dormía, quien pensaría que es un demonio despierta cuando dormida parece un ángel. Fruncí los hombros para evitar reírme y no despertarla—. Ay Serena —susurré acercando mi rostro al de ella, cuando noté que lo tenía fruncido. Y empezó a quejarse como si algo malo le pasara.

¿Qué debería hacer? Dicen que no hay que despertar a las personas con pesadillas… ¿Qué hago?

Ya, más que golpearme…

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Por suerte, se relajó y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

¡Ayyy que orgulloso estoy de mí mismo!

Volví al maldito sillón y me quedé dormido pese a la incomodidad. Cuando desperté, Serena ya no estaba en la habitación.

Me levanté, entre al baño y tras darme una buena lavada de cara salí a buscarla por el laberinto que era esa casa. La encontré en la cocina con un delantal rosado con sombras de conejitos muy lindo.

—¡Buenos Días, bello durmiente! —me saludó entre risas mientras vertía miel sobre dos pilas de hot cakes. ¡Esta mujer si que me conoce!

—Buenos días, Alicia—respondí entre risas.

—¿Alicia? —me miró como si quisiera comerme crudo… Claro, en otras circunstancias que me coma, pero no era de la manera que yo quería lo que ella deseaba.

—¡Si, la del país de las maravillas! —le comenté—. Curiosa como ninguna —ella afirmó con una sonrisa—. ¿Y dónde está el conejo blanco del reloj? Avísame así huyó antes de que me vea —la vi tensarse en su lugar, y no respondió. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

—No te preocupes, perdí al conejo no creo que vuelva por aquí —respondió volviendo a la normalidad, o eso aparentaba.

—Serena —me acerqué a ella y traté de verla a los ojos, pero me rehuía la mirada—. ¿Serena? —la tomé del rostro e hice que me mirará llevándome la peor escena de mi vida. Ella lloraba.

—Terminé con Seiya —lo sé, trágico. Pero eso fue como música para mis oídos—. O mejor dicho, él terminó conmigo—. ¡Ah no, eso si que me irritó!

—No llores —le susurré—, no vale la pena.

—Lo sé —se apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho—, no vale la pena. Pero contigo no tengo pena de demostrar que igual me dolió… Yo lo quería —¡Auch! Eso si que me dolió a mi también.

—¡No te preocupes! Siempre vienen tiempos mejores.

—Lo sé —se separó de mí, se limpió rápidamente las mejillas con el revés de su mano y tomó los platos—. Mejor comamos. Es un día largo y tengo que poner en marcha mi plan.

—¿Tu plan? —la miré atónito. Recién lloraba y ahora tenía un plan… mientras no sea reconquistarlo…

—¡Anoche, antes de acostarme hice una lista!

—¿Una lista? —no sé porque de pronto una escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. ¿De?

—¡De las ventajas de ser Soltera! Voy a vivir mi vida Darien, sin que nadie me detenga.

Oh Oh… Parece que no va a ser tan fácil como creía todo esto.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Mientras desayunaba le conté a Darien de la lista, no sé porque se veía como preocupado. Así que le enseñé la lista y creo que fue peor porque puso el grito en el cielo.

—¡Estás loca! —me dijo cerrando el cuaderno.

—No estoy loca, estoy libre como Mariposa en primavera. ¡Quiero mi libertad! ¡Quiero disfrutar de la libertad de la que no gocé por cinco años!

—Hablas como si salieras de una cárcel y no de una relación.

—No le encuentro la diferencia —respondí levantando los platos—. No puedes hacer nada sin consultarle al otro, no puedes salir sin el otro… o sea, es una pareja o una competencia a ver quien hace más cosas que el otro quiera. Nah, definitivamente no quiero eso para mí.

—Pero Serena. Escucha —tomó el cuaderno y leyó mis puntos—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —afirmé

—¡Quiero entrar!

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, y algo extrañada.

—Sí Serena, yo también quiero participar de esa lista.

—Pero… —traté de buscar las palabras para quitarle esa idea, pero me temía que fuera en vano.

—Yo también estoy soltero y quiero disfrutar de las ventajas.

—¡Pero si salimos juntos, ¿Cuál es el chiste?! —pregunté molesta.

—Salgamos juntos pero una vez en el lugar, cada uno hace lo que quiere —me extendió la mano—. ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm —bueno, miré mi cuaderno, después de todo había dos puntos ahí que si salían mal, me serviría tener un apoyo masculino para librarme sin problemas de él… Tomé la mano de Darien—. Ok, hagámoslo juntos.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe**

* * *

Jajaja ¿Rápido verdad? xD Es que ya esto estaba escrito, así que lo solo tuve que reemplazar nombres y terminos xD Ni modo que haya pokémon en Sailor Moon xDD jajaj Bueno, espero que les agrade =D

A partir del proximo capitulo se separan los POV Seran un cap de cada uno. De una misma situacion, así como hice en Conquistame. ^^

Nos leemos!

Aquatic~


	3. Serena: De Novia a Soltera

**Abajo, aclaraciones...  
**

* * *

**I**

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

**-De Novia a Soltera-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Serena Tsukino ha cambiado su estado de "En una relación" a "soltera".

No pasaron dos segundos de aquella publicación y el primer _Like _tenía el nombre «Darien Chiba»

¡De haber apostado hubiera ganado! ¡Menos mal que era mi mejor amigo!

En dos minutos, mi estado tenía más de cinco like y más de diez comentarios de ánimo… ¡Menos uno que decía "Enhorabuena"! ¿No vale mencionar quien era, verdad?

Fastidiada por mi lindo amiguito, cerré la tapa de mi notebook rosadito de conejitos -bueno, sí, no es muy maduro para mi edad, pero el rosa y los conejitos son una de mis debilidades- y me dejé caer en mi cama que me mecía con el vaivén del agua, pensando en como iba a llevar a cabo mi lista si Darien estaba interfiriendo en ella.

Era obvio que cuando viera lo de «Aprender a Cazar» no le iba a gustar; pero de ahí a querer participar de esto… Qué lata…

Por un lado me servía, si mi objetivo se quería pasar de listo, el porte de King Kong que tiene Chiba va a ser de gran ayuda, ni hablar de cuando esos hermosos ojos azules se turban por el enojo… ¡Hace que se me erice la piel de la nuca!

Bien, veámoslo así Serena… tenemos a King Kong de guarda espalda…

Tomé la lista y tras repasarla sonreí de lado.

.

**Lista de cosas hacer ahora que estoy soltera:**

.

1-Cambio de Look.

2-Salir libremente por la vida.

3-Aprender a Cazar hombres para la velada.

4-Disfrutar del hombre cazado.

5-Practicar Kayak, Parapente y alguna cosa loca que se me ocurra.

.

**Disfrutar de las ventajas de:**

.

-No dar explicaciones

-No soportar familia política que te escaneé.

-¡No celos! Aunque sea la reina.

-¡Ser libre como el viento!

-Y de todas las ventajas que vaya viendo en el camino de la vida…

.

Miré mi lista… Quizás en la de «no celos» fuera algo difícil… más si don moreno perfecto de uno noventa ojos azules y cabello oscuro andaba rondándome…

¡Ok! —me di unos palmazos en ambas mejillas—. Serena, tranquilízate…

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama y salí de mi habitación. Abrí las puertas de las cuatro habitaciones de mis compañeras de vivienda -que no estaban- y busqué entre sus revistas algunas de moda. Para saber que peinado hacerme.

Como era de esperarse en el cuarto de Mina, una rubia simpática que cualquiera apostaría que somos gemelas -pero no- encontré un par con unos bonitos peinados. La de Lita, una castaña alta de ojos verdes -sin ella moriríamos de hambre- brillaba como siempre. La de Amy, la cerebrito del grupo era tan ordenado que me daba miedo incluso poner un pie dentro de su habitación y por último el cuarto de Rei, la sacerdotisa de la ciudad, había puros mangas… Tomé uno para pasar el rato en la peluquería...

Como verán… tengo unas amigas muy variadas pero que no pasan mucho en la vivienda por sus estudios, viajes etc. Más que nada esto parece pensión, cinco cuartos que podemos convertir en sala-dormitorio-comedor y una bonita cocina.

Nos pareció divertido el lugar cuando decidimos las cinco independizarnos de nuestros padres al terminar la preparatoria. La pasamos genial… Pero ahora, las cuatro salieron a no sé donde justo el día que terminé mi relación con Seiya.

Así que ninguna sabe de la novedad… creo que por eso no ando llorando por los rincones por terminar mi noviazgo de cinco años.

Todo fue maravilloso mientras duró, y tal vez… sea lo mejor al menos mientras uso mi lista, que se mantengan lejos porque veo muy claro sus:

"Oh es tu oportunidad de comerte a Darien" –que de seguro diría Mina.

"O es tu oportunidad de sacarte el clavo" —los consejos de Rei.

"Sí, sal con él quítate las ganas que arrastras desde la primaria y luego sigue tu vida" —lo que cree Lita de mí… Que de por sí… no está muy errada…

"O capaz que en una de esas terminas casándote con él" —lo que cree Amy que pasará con nosotros dos.

Amigas… a veces pueden ser tus peores enemigas.

Con la revista en mano, tomé mi bolso y salí de la "pensión SARLM" —le decimos así por las letras de nuestros nombres por si no saben…. Jajaja—. La peluquería no quedaba muy lejos, y luego pensaba hacer una limpia de cosas viejas, por que necesitaría ropa nueva… —miré el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda y apenas eran las diez de la mañana. ¡Genial Serena! Me coloqué unas gafas oscuras y me encaminé a pasos relajados a mi destino.

¿Se preguntaran que hago de mi vida? Pues hice una carrera técnica en enfermería, porque decían que no me daba para estudiar enfermería. Así que probé con la técnica y me fue muy bien. En cuanto reciba mi cartón a fin de año se las estamparé en la cara a todos, y continuaré para ser una enfermera profesional aunque me tardé otros dos o tres años.

Nadie tenía fe en Serena… Pero verán ahora… ¡Mi nuevo cambio de actitud!

Jajajja yo misma me doy risa… Cambio de actitud, si claro… Al menos mi jefa de pasantía no me regañó tanto al final de ésta por quedarme dormida jjajajja…

Llegué a la peluquería y la peluquera me miró sorprendida cuando le dije que quería cortarme el cabello. Cabello rubio y largo que me llega hasta las rodillas.

—Sí, quiero venderlo —le dije con una sonrisa mientras la mujer de cabello verde desarmaba mi "odangos"

Los extrañaré…

Luego de lavarlo y trenzarlo llegó la hora definitiva. El nuevo largo sería una mano debajo de los hombros, perfecto… Sentía mi cabeza mucho más liviana que antes.

Luego de unos procedimientos raros, me entregaron unos cuantos billetes por mi cabello… Oh… más de lo que había imaginado.

Estaba feliz…

Tan feliz, que decidí ir al gimnasio un rato. Eliminar un poco de toxinas no estaría mal. En el lugar, la gente no paraba de halagar mi nuevo corte, y yo me sentía la sensación…

Se siente genial estar soltera.

Luego de una hora de ejercicios me dio hambre…

¡A recuperar las calorías perdidas!

Pizza doble queso con calabresa…

Ok, había comido eso mismo la noche en que Darien llegó a la casa y durmió en mi habitación… Y después de desayunar -al otro día- el pesado recibió una llamada y desapareció… Y hoy ni apareció…

Miré nuevamente la hora…

Dos de la tarde…

¡Cómo vuela el tiempo!

Tras comer, fui a comprarme ropa para salir de caza. Vestidos, faldas, zapatos… ¡Romperé corazones!

Iba caminando por el parque número diez cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono.

19 llamadas perdidas.

¿Tantas?

Ok… todas eran de Darien Chiba.

¿Qué onda este tipo?

Revisé el buzón de voz… ¡Grave error!

«¡Odango, ¿dónde estás? Llevó horas esperándote y no llegas a tu casa! ¡Como es posible!»

Nah… Darien Chiba no era nada más que mi mejor amigo… ¿Controlándome?

Definitivamente… Grave Error.

Miré mi teléfono y lo lancé al aire cayendo accidentalmente – y por pura casualidad – en la fuente de la plaza…

¡Ops!

Me acerqué a sacarlo y… oh… ¡qué pena! Ya no tengo celular…

Lo metí en una de las bolsas y como sabía que Darien estaba esperándome en casa… ¡Me fui a tomar un rico helado! De esos grandes que uno tarda horas en comérselo completo…

Siete de la tarde y mis pies ya no daban más…

Llegué a casa y ahí parado con los brazos cruzados estaba Darien, sí… ahora que lo pienso la descripción de King Kong le queda súper… aunque me miraba como si yo fuera Ann y eso no me gustaba para nada… Aunque no creía posible que me tomé con una mano y se suba a la torre Tokio jajaja

Me reía de mi imaginación cuando se acercó a mí con esa mirada azulada hipnotizante.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pues —le pasé las bolsas—, comprando y ya que estas aquí, ayúdame —tomó las bolsas de mala manera pero lo hizo, suficiente para mí.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis llamadas?

—Ah eso —fruncí los labios hacia un lado pensante—, sabes que soy una tonta torpe así que… tropecé y fue a parar a la fuente del parque número diez cuando iba a contestarte…

—No sé porque no te creo —me miró de reojo y de pronto lo vi palidecer.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué te hiciste?! —dejó caer mis preciadas bolsas al suelo y con ambas manos me acarició el cabello—. ¿Y tu cabello de Rapunzel?

—Prefiero Alicia, antes que Rapunzel, gracias…

—Cómo quieras —protestó—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Necesitaba dinero, y en una peluquería compraban cabellos largos para hacerle pelucas a los niños con cáncer. ¿No es una bonita acción? Iba a donarlo pero como vi que lo compraban… Me dije… ¿Por qué no? ¿O me queda mal?

—No —corrigió inmediatamente—, no es eso… Sólo que me sorprendió… Te ves más adulta de lo que eres.

—Gracias —respondí—, esa es la idea. Verme distinta —adelanté mis pasos hasta la casa y en la puerta volteé a verlo. Seguí tal cual —. Oye… no es mi culpa que quieras ser mi "Eugene" y yo ya no sea Rapunzel —mi tono lo sacó de su trance y tras tomar las bolsas me alcanzó en dos pasos que parecían zanjadas.

—Yo no quiero ser ni tu Eugene ni tu conejo blanco ni tu príncipe azul —me dijo en un gruñido pegando su rostro al mio, su cálida respiración me pegaba en la cara.

—Ah… que bueno que me lo aclaras —susurré algo agitada por la cercanía, mientras buscaba mis llave—, eso evitará problemas —las encontré y me separé de golpe para abrir la cerradura—. Digo, así yo podré cazar tranquilamente esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó a mis espaldas.

—Sí —volteé -voy a golpearte bien duro Chiba, ni siquiera sabrás que te pegó- y le sonreí —. Esta noche, Serena Tsukino empieza la cacería.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe ^^**

Hola gente!

Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo. Y he decidido que no será una adaptación del otro fic de mismo nombre que tengo en Pokémon. Lo haré totalmente distinto basandome en la misma temática.

Trabajo duro, pero como que no me daba copiar, pegar y reemplazar xD

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaración:**

-Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Disney y King Kong no me pertenecen.

-Darien y Serena aquí tienen la misma edad fueron compañero de toda la escuela desde primaria a la prepa y todas las chicas tambien xD

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo a...**

**_Sailor Alissa - criztal - issi - Katy28 - Nai SD - Saori-Luna - Yesqui2000 - C-Higurashi - midori mitzuki 2 - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - isabel20 - analang - Tuxigirl27 - Hasta Nuevo Aviso - STARVENUS - nahima-chan - Dms Moon adap - Serena y Darien 4ever_**


	4. Darien: ¡Solteria!

**Abajo el rinconcito de la que escribe!**

* * *

**I**

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

**-Aprovechando la soltería-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Ella… estaba completamente loca.

De verdad, esa lista es infernal desde la primera letra hasta la última. ¡Por todos los cielos!

Me voy un año por cosas de mi estudio y para no reventar del cólera cada vez que en las fiestas el tipejo que salía con Serena la arrinconaba y arggg! …. ¡Respira Darien, relájate!

No soportaba ver como se la comía delante de mí, y ella lo más risueña pidiéndome que la cubra…

¡Esa sin dudas es una de las desventajas de ser el mejor amigo de la chica que quieres!

Ok, lo entiendo. Soy yo el que quiere conquistar a esa cabeza de chorlito que tengo como amiga.

¡Cielos! Sólo el de arriba y yo sabemos cuánto tiempo llevo deseando poder probar esos labios que ella siempre pinta de un brillo sabor fresa...

Serena Tsukino es –sin dudas- la amiga especial, buena onda que todo el mundo quiere, esa que es capaz de unir un grupo totalmente distinto sin problema. Ese ángel que muy pocas personas poseen.

La conocí cuando entramos a la primaria. No nos llevábamos bien porque en cuanto la vi le hice una broma por su peinado de odangos y empezó a enojarse cada vez que la veía.

Era chistoso, yo acababa de quedar huérfano y mis "tutores legales" se estaban haciendo cargo de mí... -o de dilapidar mi dinero pero eso es otra cosa- y sólo peleando con ella me sentía el niño que era en realidad.

Una vez en tercero, nos tocó hacer grupos de a dos personas para un trabajo de Ciencias Naturales y la profe nos hizo compartir grupo.

Oh, al inicio había mucha tensión, pero a la larga nos empezamos a llevar bien... hasta que terminé siendo un amigo más. Y pronto, en su mejor, mejor amigo.

Esa coneja siempre saltando de aquí para allá tan alegre fue un rayo de luz en mi vida. Pero como chico tonto no me di cuenta de eso hasta mucho después…

Quise hacerla de galante, y empecé a coquetear con las chicas aprovechándome de mi porte, no es por ser modesto pero tengo mi pinta y me va muy bien en el ámbito femenino.

Claro yo solo quería tantear el terreno con mi mezcla de Rapunzel y Alicia. Curiosa y con el cabello más largo que he visto en mi vida. ¡Le llega hasta las rodillas!

Y aunque le presentaba a mis conquistas, ella solo me sonreía, le sonreía a la chica de turno y asentaba con la cabeza… ¡Cero reacción!

Creo que eso me demostraba que solo me quería como amigo, y estaba lejos de sentir celos por mí. Eso me desalentó, pero nada fue peor al día que llegó sonriendo con una rosa roja en sus manos.

¡Rosa -que por cierto- no se la di yo!

—¡Estoy de novia! —aquella confesión fue como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté tratando de controlar el temblor que atacó mi mandíbula—. ¡Qué bueno!

—¡Sí! —me abrazó y me hizo girar con ella—. ¡Estoy feliz Darien!

—Me alegró…

Realmente no me alegraba en absoluto.

Pero bueno… seguí con ella, pese a todo. Odiaba cuando lo único que hacía era conversar de Seiya y de lo grandioso que era como novio.

¡Llegaba a mi departamento y lo primero que quería era agarrarme la cabeza contra la pared!

Pero… ¡Por lo tonto idiota que soy!

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora yo estoy soltero, ella también…

Es la oportunidad que estaba deseando, y sólo tenía que lidiar con esa famosa lista.

Me fui de la casa de Serena por una llamada de unos de mis compañeros de universidad, Andrew, quien es uno de mis amigos y también amigo de ella. Lo conocimos en la secundaria.

Necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas así que me pasé todo el día ayudándolo con un trabajo… Pero poco podía concentrarme pensando en esa trasnochada y el desayuno que había compartido con Serena…

¡Ahh como deseo tenerla aquí entre mis brazos y comerme despacito eso labios tan apetecibles que tiene!

Bien, tengo que poner todo mi talento en conseguir mi objetivo: Serena Tsukino.

Cuando pude librarme de Andrew, volví hasta su casa pero no había nadie, parece que salió y las chicas no están. Tomé mi celular y la llamé. No había respuesta…

Ok, haciéndole honor al león de mi signo zodiacal, empecé a ir y venir delante de la puerta, mientras el celular seguía enviándome al buzón de voz.

«Hola, entraste al buzón de Sere. No voy a gastar dinero para escucharlo así que no dejes nada. Bye~»

Encima esa frase, ¡rayos!

Cuando el gruñido de mi estómago me pidió algo para comer, regresé a mi departamento, mientras seguía insistiendo con el celular de esa rubia cabeza de chorlito.

Volví en la tarde a la casa, ni ella ni las chicas habían regresado aún.

¡Serena, ¿dónde rayos te metiste?!

¡Volví a marcarle y esta vez sí le deje un mensaje aunque no lo escuche!

«¡Odango, ¿dónde estás? Llevó horas esperándote y no llegas a tu casa! ¡Cómo es posible!»

Ya cuando la noche se hacía presente sobre mi cabeza, la vi llegando muerta de la risa con muchas bolsas. Dicen que el que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda. Me encaminé hacia ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pues —la muy vivaracha me pasó sus bolsas. ¿Esperará que las tome?—, comprando y ya que estas aquí, ayúdame —sí, eso quería la chiquilla, tomé las bolsas de mala manera.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis llamadas?

—Ah eso —puso la típica cara rara de cuando está pensando una mentira… ¡Te conozco Tsukino, te conozco!—. Sabes que soy una tonta torpe, así que… tropecé y mi celular fue a parar a la fuente del parque número diez cuando iba a contestarte…

—No sé porque no te creo —me crucé de brazos molesto, y de pronto noté algo que no me gusto para nada.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué te hiciste?! —descrucé mis brazos soltando sin querer las bolsas al suelo—. ¿Y tu cabello de Rapunzel?

—Prefiero Alicia, antes que Rapunzel, gracias…

—Cómo quieras —protesté por su tono irónico—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Necesitaba dinero, y en una peluquería compraban cabellos largos para hacerle pelucas a los niños con cáncer. ¿No es una bonita acción? Iba a donarlo pero como vi que lo compraban… Me dije… ¿Por qué no? ¿O me queda mal?

—No —habló tan rápido que sólo entendí el ¿me queda mal?—, no es eso… Sólo que me sorprendió… Te ves más adulta de lo que eres.—y más ganas me dan de agarrarte contra la pared… ¡Pero eso no se lo iba a decir!

—Gracias —respondió con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas—, esa es la idea. Verme distinta. —yo seguí en mis pensamientos de lo que haría con ella… cuando la escuché decirme—. Oye… no es mi culpa que quieras ser mi "Eugene" y yo ya no sea Rapunzel —ese tono me sacó de mis pensamientos, tomé las bolsas nuevamente y tras dos largos pasos quede frente a ella.

—Yo no quiero ser ni tu Eugene ni tu conejo blanco ni tu príncipe azul —le dije en un gruñido pegando mi rostro al suyo, aguantándome las ganas de no morderle los labios y sacarme esa espina.

—Ah… que bueno que me lo aclaras —susurró algo ¿nerviosa? Mientras buscaba algo en su bolso—, eso evitará problemas —las encontró y se separó de mí para abrir la puerta—. Digo, así yo podré cazar tranquilamente esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunté confundido.

—Sí —volteó a verme con esa sonrisa tan tierna y tan temible—. Esta noche, Serena Tsukino empieza la cacería.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité sin poder contenerme.

—Tranquilo, hombre. Te estoy informando lo que voy a hacer, no te estoy pidiendo permiso —me gruñó quitándome las bolsas de la mano—. Así que déjame tranquila.

—Voy a ir contigo.

—Haz lo que quieras —soltó el aire por la nariz como un toro y tras mirarme de reojo se fue a su habitación con las bolsas.

¡Demonios!

—Yo no quiero ser ni tu Eugene ni tu conejo blanco ni tu príncipe azul —repetí mi frase con irónica mientras me daba golpes con la palma en la frente—. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota de mí!

No me preguntes cuanto tiempo habré ido y venido en la sala de la casa pensión de la Odango. Porque de un momento a otro, esa rubia casi me da un ataque al corazón.

Su actual corte, estaba tomado en un costado con una trenza, tenía una blusa celeste tejida, ancha semi transparente -porque se veía muy claro el top negro que tenía bajo ésta- una falta tableada muy corta negra y unas botas hasta las rodillas de un tacón tan alto que acortaba bastante la diferencia que teníamos de estatura.

Sin dudas… estaba infartante.

—¿Qué? —me dijo prepotente mientras mis ojos se perdían en esas curvas maravillosa que enseñaba sin remordimiento.

—¿Vas a salir a si vestida?

—¿Problema? —arqueó una ceja parándose desafiante. ¡Esa pose ufff solo hacia subir mi calor masculino!

—Digo, para salir de cacería, vas más como presa que como cazadora —su cara se llenó de confusión y se acercó al gran espejo que había en la sala.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —eso, bien… ni loco te dejo salir así. Pero mi alegría se esfumó cuando me miró con una sonrisa, de nuevo esa tierna sonrisa, que tanto temo...

—Entonces, hoy no saldré de cacería —su sonrisa ladeada, ¡demonios!—. ¡Seré la presa! O tal vez —me guiñó el ojo—. Una suculenta carnada.

¡Rayos! ¡Relámpagos! ¡Cielos! ¡Infierno! ¡Todo junto!

—¡Bueno! Me voy —tomó su cartera y salió de la casa, y yo tras ella, claro está.

A veces no sé si la amo, la odio, la quiero encerrar en una torre como a Rapunzel, tirarla en un agujero como a Alicia o qué demonios.

Desde que llegamos, fue atrapada por varios hombres que no tardaron en empezar a bailar con ella, a invitarla a tomar algo y yo paradito en lo oscuro mirándolo como mi mejor amiga coqueteaba sin descaro con cuanto tipejo se lo permitiera.

¡La mar de los celos se abatía con furia en la boca de mi estómago!

Pero claro, en cuanto la vi dar el primer tambaleó por las bebidas, me aparecí entre el grupito y la tomé.

—¡Oye! —gritaron los tipos, yo solo les di una mirada y se quedaron callados.

—Ella vino conmigo, se va conmigo.

—¡Darien! —exclamó la rubia y el aliento casi me bota, sin dudas había tomado mucho.

—Ya Sere, vámonos.

—¡Pero si apenas me iba poniendo en tono!

—¡Yo creo que estás muy a tono! —contesté tratando de sostenerla.

—¡No seas amargado! —gruñó pegándome con las palmas en el pecho—. ¡Yo quiero divertirme!

—¡No! ¡Vámonos!

—Ohhh ya entiendo —se separó de mí y tras casi caerse la volví a tomar—, yo ya sé… —me señaló sacudiendo su mano derecha—, tú estás celoso.

—Claro que no —respondí frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! —oh no, esto iba a poner pesado.

—¡Serena!

—Admítelo… —trató de patearme, pero terminó pateando el aire gracias a que mis reflejos están lucidos aún—, te mueres de celos. Te mueres de celos —comenzó a cantarme.

—¡Ya! —le afirmé—. ¿contenta?

—¡Mucho! —volvió a repetir—. ¡Darien! —giró conmigo—, siempre te he querido tanto.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, moría de celos cuando eramos adolescentes y me presentabas a tu conquista semanal... pero —negó con la cabeza—, Rei... ella.

—¿Qué pasa con Rei?

—¡Ella siempre quiso contigo! —bueno, a decir verdad, si lo sabía. Pero yo le dije que a mí me interesaba otra persona—. Y yo no podía traicionar a una de mis mejores amigas, no claro que no. Serena siempre tenía que ser la que se sacrificaba por lo demás, claro. La tonta.

—Serena... —empecé a recordar que con copas de más dice todo lo que piensa sin medirse—, vámonos.

—¡No! —se soltó enojada—, ¡Serena se cansó! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida! ¡Quiero ser feliz por mi misma! ¡Seiya por ejemplo!

Aquí estaba de nuevo.

—Él era el mejor novio que una chica pudiera tener —me miró con reproche—, atento, caballero, romántico. Todo, todo lo que quería una mujer en un hombre.

—¿Y por qué te dejo?

—¡Porque soy la más grande de las estúpidas! ¡Un me gustas no es igual a un te amo! Nunca pude decírselo y eso fue desgastando la relación... Y no lo culpo, me culpo a mí por desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que valía la pena.

Auch... de nuevo me dolió y mucho.

—Serena...

—¡Tú no vales lo que él valía!

—Gracias amiga —gruñí tratando de volver a tomarla.

—No vales la pena, porque eres un infiel sinvergüenza, pero igual eras el único al que he amado en mi vida. ¿Estúpido verdad?

—Serena...

—¡Te odio Darien! ¡Te odio por no déjame vivir mi vida como quiero! ¡Desaparécete de nuevo! ¡Vete! ¡Regresa con Saori y déjame vivir mi vida en paz!

—Serena...

—Déjame tranquila... déjame disfrutar de mi vida... ¡Por favor!

Ahora sí, que Serena me había dejado totalmente paralizado.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe!

Hello Everybody! Ok, es lo único que recuerdo del inglés, ¡Cielos! como lo odio xD

En fin, ¿qué les parecio? Jajaja A qué no se esperaban algo así verdad? Por Rei, Serena nunca pescó a Darien... Jajaja

Voy a contarles algo, este fic está un poquitin basado en mi vida, solo un poquitin jajaja. El amigo-novio que valía la pena desperdiciado, el amor por el mejor amigo coqueto que solo buscaba darme celos y la mejor amiga enamorada del chico que te gusta -.-" xD

Pero sobrevivi a todo eso jajajaja xDD

Conocí a mi marido y mandé todo lo demás al demonio -bueno, eso lo hice mudandome de Argentina para Chile- jajaja

En fin, es divertido escribir así. Sobretodo porque ya planifiqué el fic y es loco pero... logré sacar de una misma idea dos fics totalmente distintos jaja y la verdad me gusta.

Bien, a las que estaba preocupadas por mi salud, ya me mejoré un poco. Lo penoso es que tengo que andar con el cabello suelto y yo soy de esas que le gusta que el pelo siempre este tirante y prolijo xD y eso ya no lo puedo hacer ;o;

Y bue, voy a seguir con otros fics a ver como me va!

Como siempre gracias a las chicas que leen mi fic!

nahima-chan - Serenakou1190 - midori mitzuki 2 - guest! - criztal - Saori-Luna - C-Higurashi - Usagi Yano Kou - yesqui2000 - inmamiranda1 - Vale6.c - SalyLuna y a todas las lectoras que no se reportan :D

Nos leemos! No sé si en "Un Rey Navideño" o en E de Inocente.

Aquatic~


	5. Serena: Venganza Amistosa

**_¡Abajo el rincon de la que escribe!_  
**

* * *

**II**

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

**-Una Venganza Amistosa-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SERENA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Dolor de cabeza, mareos, náuseas… ¡Demonios! ¡Me emborraché!

Pasé ambos puños por mis ojos para poder abrirlos, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba acostada en mi cama. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y sí. Estaba en casa.

Quité la sábana hacia un costado y me levanté algo tambaleante, pero necesitaba algo para la horrible resaca que tenía y recién ahí me percaté del bulto sobre mi sillón.

Darien.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Si me emborraché… ¡Ahhh! No, por favor… espero no haberle dicho nada.

De pronto se movió y caí paralizada sobre mi cama.

—¡Buenos días Alicia! —me saludó estirándose, era obvio que apenas había podido dormir.

—¡Serena! —le corregí deslizando los dedos en forma de circulo por ambas sienes—. ¡Me llamo Serena! Nos conocemos desde que teníamos seis años y ¿aún no lo recuerdas?

—El día que te comportes como dice tu nombre, ahí creeré que te llamas Serena —se burló el muy desgraciado. Pero… si se portaba así, quizás no le dije nada inconsciente.

—Darien...

—¿Sí?

—¿Tomé mucho?

—Sí.

—Yo…

—Tranquila, te rescaté a tiempo de que hicieras alguna estupidez.

—Ah ya veo…

—Serena…

—¡¿Me llamaste Serena?! —me espanté pero en ese momento, lo tenía arrodillado frente a mí—. ¿Qué?

—Yo… —me miraba fijamente… ¡Cielos!—. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué es verdad?

—Lo que me dijiste anoche… —¡Por todos los cielos, no vuelvo a tomar nada de alcohol en mi vida!—, ¿de verdad estabas enamorada de mí?

¡Demonios! ¡Rayos! ¡Centella y todo lo demás!

Tras pensarlo un poco, se me ocurrió algo perverso y malo… ¡Me voy a vengar de ti Darien Chiba! ¡Me voy a vengar!

—Si —bajé la mirada fingiendo estar acomplejada—, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo.

—¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! —se paró molesto, levanté mi mirada y tenía la mano derecha en su frente, se estaba levantando los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre ésta y se veía tan hot… ¡Cielos Serena, cálmate! Ok, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esas ideas y suspiré.

—Eres un coqueto de primera, yo no quería ser una más en tu lista de cuarta, así que con el tiempo pude olvidarte… —volví a suspirar—, por suerte.

—¿Por suerte? —su voz sonaba molesta, y no podía aguantar la risa, apreté los ojos y los labios y tras tranquilizarme continué.

—Sí, como tú no tienes intenciones conmigo, y yo ya no las tengo contigo. Ser amigos será más fácil. Y que me enseñes tus métodos de conquista también —ok, debería ser actriz, porque observé como sus gestos transformaban su cara a medida que hablaba—. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo!

—¡Demonios! —dijo, y sin más salió de mi habitación azotando la puerta.

Y tras eso, me deje caer sobre mi cama que me meció por el agua de una manera muy relajante. De pronto, mi resaca se había esfumado. Quizás estuviera siendo un poco mala, pero antes muerta que reconocer que aún estoy enamorada de él…

¡Primero, muerta… pero de la risa!

Prendí mi notebook rosado de conejitos, mientras me metía a la ducha a darme una buena bañada para quitarme el malestar…

¡Malestar que iba a volver a tener mañana! ¡Porque voy a seguir cazando, hasta que la verdadera presa caiga rendida a mis pies!

Y como al terminar el juego, planeo dejar de estar soltera… ¡Hay que jugar con ganas!

Tras ponerme una polera rosada ancha y unas calzas blancas, me dirigí con notebook en mano a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

¡Sorpresa la mía al ver que mi querida y amada presa, digo que mi mejor amigo estaba aún en casa preparando el desayuno!

Descalzo, con solo tres botones de la camisa abrochada y su pelo desparramado. En ese momento mi imaginación voló lejos, imaginándomelo salido de la ducha después de una larga y excitante noche…

¡Ya! —me regañé a mí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parece que grité el «ya» porque escuché un…

—¿Ya qué?

—Nada… —respondí apretando los ojos con vergüenza—. Sólo hablaba conmigo misma.

—Ah ya veo —se volvió hacia la cocina y ya no dijo más nada.

¿Estaría enojado?

—¿Enojado, Chiba?

—No estoy enojado —respondió echando en un plato los huevos fritos y el tocino que comeríamos de desayuno. Se veía delicioso… y claro el desayuno también…

Luego de comer, y de lavar la loza usada… me senté por fin frente a mi computador.

«10 Notificaciones nuevas»

Abrí mi cuenta y eran las chicas…

. . .

—1, 2, 3… —aspiré—, 4, 5, 6 —continué contando, soltando el aire.

—¿Coneja? —me dijo Darien acercándose porque me escucho contar y eso solo lo hacía cuando quería matar a alguien.

—¡Las mataré! ¡Mira! —le mostré la pantalla de mi notebook, las diez notificaciones eran fotos de las chicas… ¡De vacaciones!

—Oh, que lindas se ven —comentó y lo miré de reojo—. Así que tus amigas están en la playa…

—Si —gruñí—, dicen que no volverán hasta dentro de dos semanas…

—Dos semanas —lo oí decir tentativo, ¿qué estaría planeando?

—¿Qué planeas Darían?

—Ja, Ja, Ja —dijo de forma irónica—. Sabes que me molesta que cambies mi nombre por un verbo.

—No es mi culpa que al cambiarle una letra se forme un verbo… jajajaja

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos—, como las chicas no van a estar, voy a venirme a vivir contigo las dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —espantada me alejé de él—, ¿qué te tomaste anoche? O qué te fumaste mejor dicho.

—No voy a dejar que vivas dos semanas aquí sola.

—¿Por qué no? —sonreí de lado—, temes que traiga a mis presas para comérmelas en la casa.

—Sí —respondió enojado… ¿Enojado el infeliz? ¡Como si tuviera derecho!—, eso temo.

—Oh, me ofendes Chiba —me quejé—, yo no haría semejante estupidez… sólo quiero pasar el rato… Porque para que veas, a mis veintiún años tengo el honor de afirmar que aún conservo mi virtud intacta —cerré el notebook y me encaminé molesta a mi habitación…

Luego caí en cuenta… ¿Le dije que soy Virgen? ¡Por la ·%·$&"$·%"·%! Ok, omitan esos pensamientos!

Me deje caer boca abajo en la cama y me deje mecer por el agua…

¡Demonios, como tan tonta, como le dije a Darien que soy virgen! ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¡Me debería coser la boca!

Anoche le dije que lo amaba, ahora que soy virgen… ¡Va a pensar que soy una mojigata!

¡Serena tonta!

¡Rei tiene razón! ¡Soy una tonta!

Pero, ¿Cómo voy a soportar a Darien en la casa dos semanas?

Volví a abrir mi computador y me fije si había alguna de las chicas conectadas, por suerte Amy, no puede estar des comunicada de su vida escolar.

—¡Cómo tan crueles! —les escribí… esperé un rato y salió la contestación.

—_Ibas a festejar los cinco años con Seiya, por eso no te dijimos nada_. _Te quisimos avisar ayer, pero no entraba la llamada tu teléfono_

—Mi teléfono se ahogó en la fuente… y ;o; terminé con Seiya…

—_Lo sabemos, acabamos de ver tu perfil. ¿te sientes muy mal?_

—No, el cargoso de Chiba anda pegado a mis talones… ¬¬ no tengo ni tiempo para pensar en derramar lágrimas por Seiya, pero ya lo haré.

—_¿Darien volvió? _

—Sí ;o; Y me está acosando mucho… él cree que soy tan idiota que no me doy cuenta. Pero sé que por eso quiere quedarse en la casa…

—_¿Acosando? Serena, eso no es bueno_… —de pronto apareció un— _¡Es muy bueno!_

Supuse que alguna de las chicas le había quitado la Tablet a Amy. De pronto apareció lo que temía, mensajes de las chicas escrito tal cual…

_Mina dice: ¡Si quiere quedarse en la casa, déjalo, pero no hagan cochinadas en mi habitación!_

_Rei dice: ¡Comételo por mí, amiga! ¡Por nuestra amistad! Y después me cuentas…_

_Lita dice: ¡Solo se vive una vez Serena…!_

_Amy dice: ¡Deberías hacer que pague el hacerte esperar!_

—¿Qué? —pronuncié en voz alta lo que escribí—. ¿Amy?

—_Es verdad Serena, tú te aguantaste todas las tonterías de Darien desde que iniciamos la secundaria, deberías hacer que pague todo el sufrimiento que te causó. ¡Claro, cuando quede pidiendo piedad… le das una buena sección de piedad!_

Cielos… Nunca lo pensé de Amy…

—_¡Ánimo Serena! —_escribieron_—. Tienes dos semanas para hacer lo que quieras… no pierdas esta oportunidad de ver si con Darien es solo un asunto pendiente o realmente es el amor de tu vida…_

—Ok…

—_¡Esa es la Serena que conocemos! _

Tras despedirme de las chicas, cerré de nuevo mi portátil y me quede abrazada a él pensante…

Tal vez no era tan mala idea hacer que Darien Chiba sufra en carne propia todo lo que me hizo sufrir presentándome a sus amiguitas…

Tomé el teléfono y marqué una serie de números y me pegué el tubo al oído.

—¿Aló, Haruka?... Sí, soy Serena… ¿Puedes conseguirme aún esas entrada para tirarme en paracaídas? ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Sí, dos… voy a ir con un amigo… Ok, nos vemos en —miré mi reloj—, en dos horas.

Sonreí para mí misma… ¿Planeas conquistarme Chiba? ¿Planeas arreglar las tonteras que has hecho? ¡Prepárate porque te haré sudar sangre!

—¡Dar! —salí de mi cuarto en su búsqueda pero ya no estaba en la pensión y en la puerta había un cartel que decía:

"Me fui a mi casa por mis cosas. Yo ya lo decidí, quieras o no, viviré contigo. Darien"

Ohhh… el juego se pone interesante…

Tomé el teléfono y lo llamé…

—¡Dar, amigo del alma!

—_¿Qué te traes?_

—Sigues ofendiéndome Chiba, encima yo que te llamo para invitarte a salir conmigo… —suspiré molesta—, voy a ver entonces si algunos de los números que me dieron anoche está disponible.

—_¡Ni hablar! ¿A dónde?_

—Tengo dos entradas para tirarme en paracaídas… ¿Qué dices? —de pronto se hizo un silencio del otro lado—… ¿Aló? ¿Darían? ¿Chiba? ¿Endymion? ¿Arrogante? —ok… si no respondía a ninguno de sus seudónimos era grave… —. ¡No te mueras! ¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a matarte!

—_¡Oye!_ —se escuchó su gruñido del otro lado—. _¿Paracaídas? ¿Estás segura?_

—¡Sí! —exclamé emocionada—. Tengo una amiga que hace rato me viene ofreciendo practicar deportes extremos, pero Seiya nunca me dejó —un nuevo gruñido… ¡Ay Dar…!

—_Por algo no te dejaba…_

—Y como ya no tengo quien me controle… —comenté ignorando su comentario mala onda—. ¡Voy a cumplir mi sueño! ¿Vas a venir o no?

—_Ya terminé de hacer lo que quería, estoy allá en unos minutos_.

—¡Te espero mi querido Dar! —sólo gruñó sin decir nada y después el típico _tututu del corte._

Hay que admitirlo, si Darien tenía un gran defecto, ese era la puntualidad… ¡Si, lo sé! Por lo general es una virtud, pero al lado de mío que soy algo así como «la reina de las impuntuales»… es muy hostigador.

Sólo pasaron diez minutos cuando mi «King Kong humano» apareció en mi puerta con su maleta en manos… Yo ya estaba lista, había atado mi cabellera con una coleta alta y llevaba una camisa rosada con un chaleco sin mangas blanco y un short negro. En mis pies traía sandalias de plataforma alta, porque tengo que liderar con los treinta centímetros que nos llevamos…

—¡Genial! —le dije cuando lo vi dando un aplauso—. ¡Vamos!

—Ya —respondió arrastrando la A, no sé porque temía que no le gustaba para nada la idea… pero… ¡Mejor para mí!

¡Voy a divertirme Darien! ¡Cómo no tienes idea!

* * *

.

* * *

**_El Rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

_Hola mis niños hermosos! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que re bien! Y espero también que reciban muy bien el 2013. Digo, saludo antes porque no sé si para antes del 31 tendré el capitulo de Conquistame si puedes, **¡Sorpresa sobre el escenario!**_**_  
_**

_Voy a actualizar de esta manera mis fics, ya que he retomado mi otra cuenta y jajaja ya por eso no hago actualizaciones relampagos por aquí. Será Ventajas - Conquistame - Inocente y ABC._

_Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir,solo que nop, no le pondré el final que tuvo mi vida xD Eso esta para otro fic, hay mucho drama, infidelidades, hsata embarazos! xDD jajaja así que mejor nop xD Quiero una comedia no una cruel teleserie jajaja._

_Ok!_

.

**Saluditos a los valientes que dejaron Reviews:**

Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: ¡En el próximo capitulo saldran las repercusiones de Darien por esa confesion jaja y como le va en el paracaidismo jajajaj xDD

Tuxigirl27: No, como viste... Serena va a ser una maleducada, va a jugar con su presa antes de comersela xDD

criztal: Mira, si los personajes fueran de frente... no seria divertido xDD Igual Serena en un momento se va a cansar xDD de eso ni lo dudes xDD

yesqui2000: Serena borracha besó a Darien y creyó que la teoría de la relatividad era la teoría del flan xD así que... daba para que pasara algo así xD

Conyta Bombon: Jajajja xDD See la vida de una es siempre muy inspirativa... xD

Nai SD: ¡Gracias! Y sí, Serena dijo todo xD

Sailor Alissa: Serena pasada de copas es tan chistosa... El golpe que le da a Darien borracha en la serie xD hizo que la adorara más xDD

Etsuko-Ai: xD Darien no la puede callar con un beso xD y en el proximo capitulo sabran por qué...

Dms Moon Adap: Jajja Yo tampoco tomo jajaja no sé que efecto tendría en mi xD Y prefiero no saberlo xDD

C-Higurashi: xDD Es un UA, uno puede hacer con los personajes lo que quiere y eso es lo divertido xDDD

Vale.6c: Que bueno que se ría mijita xD No sé porque me lo imagine diciendolo como abuelita xD

nahima-chan: ¡Si Serena se soltó las trenzas y soltó la sopa!

_.  
_

_Gracias a los lectores que no dejan su huella pero que se toman el tiempo para leer..._

_Nos leemos prontito!_

_Aquatic~_


	6. Darien: Jugando con Fuego

**¡Reviví este fic!**

* * *

**II**

**Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

**-Jugando con Fuego-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV DARIEN**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Serena enamorada de mí y virgen. Ok, el mejor panorama, o tal vez el peor.

¡Me detestaba! ¡Me echaba la culpa de su fallida relación con el pelele…! Y no solo eso, me pedía que me alejara de ella, que no la asfixiara ya más, pero no puedo.

No puedo alejarme de ella, y menos ahora que las chicas se fueran de vacaciones; había recibido la mejor noticia del mundo. Me fui de la casa de Serena sin importarme nada, me iba a mudar con ella y en estas dos semanas le iba a demostrar que no fue en vano el tiempo que pasó para que concretáramos algo entre nosotros.

Que al contrario, las experiencias adquiridas con otras personas nos iban a ayudar mucho en nuestra relación…

¡Una relación con Serena! ¡Deseo esto tanto como poner mis labios sobre los de ella y saboreármelos hasta hacerme adicto a su sabor!

Estaba terminando de cerrar mi maleta cuando sonó mi teléfono, lo respondí y escuché -en un tono muyyy tétrico- la voz de Serena.

—_¡Dar, amigo del alma!_ —sí, claro. Amigo del alma que quiere lejos. ¡Pero no me asustas Serena, no me asustas!

—¿Qué te traes? —le pregunté y la oí sollozar, con el sollozo más fingido que he escuchado, y miren que en mi vida he oído sollozos falsos.

—_Sigues ofendiéndome Chiba, encima que te llamo para invitarte a salir conmigo_ —suspiró_—, voy a ver entonces si algunos de los números que me dieron anoche está disponible._

¡No mientras viva! —gruñí por dentro.

—_¡_Ni hablar! ¿A dónde?

—_Tengo dos entradas para tirarme en paracaídas... ¿Qué dices_? —ok, Serena se había vuelta loca… ¿paracaídas? Pero si a ella le dan miedo las alturas y yo no sé, nunca lo hice… Estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho un—. _¡No te mueras! ¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a matarte!_

—¡Oye! —le gruñí rabiando por dentro, no sabía si agarrarla y zamarrearla o besarla hasta dejarla tonta—. ¿Paracaídas? ¿Estás segura?

—_¡Sí!_ —exclamó emocionada—. _Tengo una amiga que hace rato me viene ofreciendo practicar deportes extremos, pero Seiya nunca me dejó_ —no sé porque no pude evitar el gruñido, si por la tontería del deporte extremo o por escuchar el nombre de su ex.

—Por algo no te dejaba_… —pensé en voz alta._

—_Y como ya no tengo quien me controle… ¡Voy a cumplir mi sueño! ¿Vas a venir o no_?

—Ya terminé de hacer lo que quería, estoy allá en unos minutos.

—¡_Te espero mi querido Dar!_ —gruñí y corté. Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Tomé mis maletas y no tardé en estar de nuevo en la casa de Serena; ella toda animada como siempre me llevó hasta la parada del autobús que nos llevaba al campus de deportes extremos que hay saliendo de la ciudad.

Cuando bajamos del autobús, nos esperaba una mujer de cabello corto que no sé si es castaña clara o rubia… Qué sé yo de cabellos, yo sé de medicina, y otra de cabellos largo como si fueran olas del mar y no exagero esa mujer tenía el mar en lugar de pelos; si no recordaba mal, se llaman Haruka y Michiru respectivamente, las chicas coquetas de la secundaria… Sin dudas Serena era amiga de todo el mundo.

—¡¿Preparada para la mejor aventura de tu vida, querida?! —le preguntó creo que Haruka… Si era ella, porque recuerdo su fuerza bruta cuando me golpeó en la secundaria… claro ahora recuerdo. Me miró de reojo y yo igual—. ¿Cómo es posible que aún andes con el idiota de Chiba?

—¡Oye! —gruñí.

—Es mi amigo —respondió dulcemente Serena, amigos, si claro… ¡Amigo el ratón del queso!

—Te dije que no te convenía —bufó y me miró—, no te bastó el golpe que te dí hace un par de años atrás para que te alejaras de Serena con tus intenciones nada buenas.

—¡Nunca fueron malas intenciones! —me defendí con las manos en alto.

—¡Le pegaste! —saltó Serena sorprendida.

—Sí —afirmé tratando de ver compasión en sus ojos, pero lejos de eso, tomó las manos de Haruka y las agitó en el aire.

—Gracias, Gracias —le agradeció la muy traidora—. ¡Si sé la merecía, ¿verdad?! Era tan petulante, y todavía no tenía esos músculos y esos… —me miró y no pude evitar ver como su mirada se perdía en mi cuerpo, jaja, elevé mi pecho orgulloso.

—Esos… ¿qué? —pregunté enarcando una ceja y mi sonrisa ladeada.

—Nada idiota, ¿nos vamos? —les preguntó a las chicas, que se adelantaron para mostrarnos el camino, ella apresuró el paso pero yo la alcancé y cerca de su oído le susurré en mi tono más seductor.

—Idiota y todo pero me tienes unas ganas… —y no pude evitar alejarme dando una carcajada al ver el escalofrió que la hizo tiritar en el lugar. Pero me quede silencioso cuando la escuché responder con un:

—No más que tú a mí… Eres tú el que se muere por —la miré y tenía apoyado su dedo índice en sus labios—, besar mis apetitosos labios sabor fresa.

Oh, esta pequeña Rapunzel también era psíquica. Me dejó de una pieza, mientras ahora ella se alejaba riéndose. Pero no iba a quedarme con la intriga.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —le pedí tratando de no gritar, porque sabía que la brusca iba escuchando.

—Deberías —dijo con las manos juntas en su espalda—, dejar de hablar dormido… Una se entera de cada cosa…

¡Ohhh maldición! ¿Ahora hablo dormido? ¿Cómo es posible? No, yo creo que me voy a volver loco…

¿Yo hablando dormido?...

No, no puede ser así…

—¿De verdad hablo dormido? —le pregunté pero no me respondió, ni siquiera me miró.

—Oh… de pronto —dijo la pesada de Haruka con las manos en su nuca—, extraño a Seiya era tan buena persona y muy simpático demás.

Gruñí.

—¡Haruka! —gritó Michiru dándole un codazo—. Seiya te caía peor que Darien, así que no sé qué tanto te preocupa.

—Ahhh —se quejó—, es que ahora no está con Serena —se detuvo y abrazó a mi rubia loca, ¡Uy! los celos subieron por mi cuerpo como sales efervescentes—. No te preocupes Serena, yo voy a cuidarte de hombres malos.

—No te preocupes Haru, puedo hacerlo sola —respondió y me dedicó unas de esas sonrisas perversas que solo ella sabe hacer… Mmm parece que mi Alicia está dispuesta a jugar…

—Déjame decirte —escuché que Michiru se detenía para acariciarle el pelo. De nuevo me dio celos… ¡Por todos los cielos, son mujeres!—, que me gustaba más tu pelo largo, este corte te hace ver más adulta.

—¡Verdad! —me colé en la conversación—. El estilo Rapunzel le quedaba mejor.

—Te ves mejor así —soltó Haruka, claro siempre dispuesta a ir en mi contra—, cualquier estilo va contigo Serena, no te preocupes por lo que diga el mastodonte ese.

—¿Mastodonte? —me señalé—, ¿me llamaste Mastodonte?

—Si te queda el saco… —comentó siguiendo camino y dejándome con la ira ahí mismo… ¡Debería besarla para que bajara sus humos! Pero… mejor no, no vaya a hacer que después se enamoré de mí, y Michiru me cae bien como para romper la pareja…

Jajaja… See Mi ego es gigantesco. ¿En dónde estaba?

Cuando reaccioné estaba muy lejos de las tres mujeres, así que me apuré para alcanzarlas.

Ahí se confirmó mi temor, no íbamos a tirarnos de paracaídas sino que en parapente. Y lo haríamos los dos juntos porque decían que Serena le tiene miedo a las alturas…

¡Bien!

¡Estaba aterrada y excitada! ¡Si fuera por mí, feliz! Pero no, estaba excitada por el miedo que sentía… Le gusta la adrenalina a la loca esta.

Ok… iba a darle adrenalina a la cosa.

—¿No sería mejor que salte ella sola y yo en otro? —propuse, e instantáneamente Serena se quedó tiesa… Mmm ¡perfecto!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muerta del miedo.

—Yo peso mucho más que tú, no vayamos a tener algún problema con el parapente.

—No, no —me pidió tomándome de las solapa de la camisa y acercando su rostro al mío. Eso fue hot, tengo que admitirlo—. Tienes que saltar conmigo.

—¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo? —pregunté.

—¡Si saltas conmigo te daré lo que más quieras! —mi rostro seguramente se iluminó porque en seguida se corrigió—. ¡Menos Sexo!

—Uff —resoplé—, siempre tan mala onda. ¿Qué tal un beso? —pregunté y la vi sonreír. Ella también quería que no.

—¡Ok! —me soltó—. Primero saltamos y después el beso.

—De acuerdo —aplaudí y refregué mis palmas—. ¿Empezamos?

Nos subimos a un aeroplano con un equipo sumamente pesado, sobretodo porque tenía que poderme con el peso de Serena también, que poco y nada quería cooperar…

—¡¿Ves?! —Haruka me palmeó la espalda muerta de risa—. Si no fueras un mastodonte no podrías con ella.

—¿Acaso quieres que te bese? —la amenacé y su sonrisa desapareció. Por suerte—. ¿Tienes miedo que te guste?

—¡Chiba cállate! —me gruñó—. Si me besaras tendría que comprarme otros labios, me gustan los últimos que me compré.

Ahora yo solté una carcajada. Serena de pronto se hizo notar con un fuerte grito, ¿celosa cariño?

Jajajaja.

—¿Nos vamos a tirar o van a seguir hablando? —refarfulló con una sonrisa de casa del susto.

—¡Por supuesto! —Haruka, me dio las instrucciones—. ¿Entendido?

—Claro —afirmé, no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo, pero todo sea por un beso de Serena—. ¡Vamos!

Tomé aire y nos lanzamos…

¡Cielos! La sensación de volar era tan espectacular como la vista.

—¡Serena abre los ojos! —le pedí, sabiendo -sin mirar- que lo hacía—. Esto es maravilloso…

—¡Wow! —exclamó y pude descubrir que me hizo caso. Sus gritos de emoción, la vista… todo era algo maravilloso…

Tengo que admitir que esa lista endemoniada es genial…

Disfrutamos la bajada con total calma…

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Serena hiperquinética. Saltaba para todos lados como una coneja… Ok, mejor no pienso en conejas porque me la imagino como las de Playboy y la cagué.

—No te lo discuto —le afirmé—. Fue algo magnifico.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado. ¿Vieron que todo era muy seguro? —nos preguntó Haruka y afirmamos—. Espero verte de nuevo Sere… —me miró—, a ti no, mastodonte.

—Lo sé, admítelo. Me tienes ganas y por eso no quieres volver a ver —nos reímos entre los dos, como si fuéramos grandes amigos. No es tan mala onda la rubia.

—¡Oigan! —protestó la rubia que si era mala onda—. ¡Ya! —me tomó del brazo y se despidió de sus amigas arrastrándome hasta la parada del bus.

—¿Qué pasa Odango? —le pregunté, burlesco—. ¿Estás celosa?

—En tus sueños Darien, en tu sueño —me dijo, soltándome.

—Creo que ya te he dicho, en mis sueños y mucho más… —en eso recordé—. Prometiste besarme.

—Lo sé —respondió fríamente—. En casa.

Aunque no en vano la conocía desde siempre, sabía que iba a tratar de huir, así que antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza. La tomé del brazo, la jalé contra mí y junté nuestros rostros.

—Darien… —me susurró.

—Serena… —respondí de igual manera—, déjame… por favor…

—Te mentí —soltó esquivándome la mente.

—¿En qué? —pregunté sorprendido, no será que me prometió algo que no me iba a dar.

—No dijiste en sueños lo de mis labios. Te escuché una vez hablando con Andrew, aunque no sabía a quién te referías.

Ah… así que es una curiosa conejita. Pero eso no era tan malo.

—Tengo que admitir que de todas formas acertaste —la apegué más a mí—. Porque esos labios que ansió tanto, son los tuyos mi querida amiga Serena.

Y ya no perdí más tiempo hablando, apoyé mis labios sobre los de ella… ¡Y qué me llevara el diablo! Sus labios sabían a fresas… ¡Cielos! ¿Acaso me morí? Aquella sensación en un simple beso estaba mal, no podía despertarme tan rápido con algo así. Me intensifiqué, moviendo mis labios más sobre los de ella, ella respondió. ¡Maldita sea, respondió! Y luego, la invitación para el encuentro de nuestras lenguas me dejó KO.

Me reventaba pensar que con Seiya había aprendido a besar así, pero ¡al carajo!… Ahora me tocaba a mí disfrutarlo…

¡Y cielo que lo estaba disfrutando!

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**

* * *

¡Primero que nada a todas mis lectoras! Les doy via libre para que usen mi Rinconcito, la verdad en un principio fue como "¿Por qué me copian?" Pero despues me dice, ¿y por qué no? Es una idea que fue bien recibida por las lectoras, y no puede ser tan cascarrabias. Y la verdad más que nada es ocmo un halago para mí, que traten de hacer las mismas cosas que yo. jajaj Ando imponiendo modas mujajajaja xD

Ya hablando en serio. Lamento la demora de este fic, la verdad no sé que paso, y hoy abrí el capítulo y empecé a escribir sin darme cuenta y wala! Salió el capítulo de Darien!

Espero no demorarme los dos meses que me demoré en actualizar este fic.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews en mi cueva acuática~**

* * *

princessqueen: ¡Y ahora querras otro! xD

Sailor Alissa: JAjaj xD ¿Quién no estaría feliz? xDDD

criztal: Lo haré entretenido, de eso no que quepa duda xD No va a ver drama como hasta el final. xD

mayilu: Gracias por tus bendiciones ;) Y me alegra que te haya atrapado el fic.

Trinidad: ¡Sufrirá donde más le duele! xDD

Saori-Luna: ¡Hago mi empeño en todo lo que hago, no me gusta actualizar por actualizar, por eso se nota mi dedicación a cada escrito que hago.

Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: ¡Jajaja! Sii, hay que hacerlos sufrir, hasta que encuentras el amor de tu vida, a ese si hay que tratarlo bien para que te dure xDD

Nai SD: ¡Se van a torturar los dos! xD Eso te lo aseguro yo.

yesqui2000: ¡Pa que veas que Serena no se saldrá tanto con la suya, Darien amo el parapente! jajaja xDD

C-Higurashi: ¿Matar a Darien? ¿Yo? Me insultas jajajajajajaja xDDD

felina 26: ¡Qué Sufra!

tuxigirl27: ¡Gracias por tus agradecimientos -y respondiendo a tu pregunta del otro fic- dije que no me gustaba escribir lemon, pero en ese fic lo prometi y ya no me da vergûenza jajajajaj xDD Lo que sí, no podría escribir un fic a base de eso xD

Etsuko-Ai: ¡Gracias ;) Me alegro que todo se ade tu agrado x3

guardiana: ;)

inmamiranda1: ¡Todos tendrán su actualización!

Vale.6c: ¡Estan tan locos como la que escribe!

midori mitzuki 2: ¡Friendzone! xD Jajaj así llamare el próximo capitulo xD

starvenus: ¡Con amigas así! xD Ajajajja

nahima-chan: Jajaja xD Se pondrá peor jajajjaja por la lengua suelta de Serena xD

Dms moon adap: ¡Es la idea de los UA! xDDD

Usagi13Chiba: ¡Es quien revienta primero! xDD

* * *

_Ya con todo los reviews respondidos, me retiro_

_HAsta la proxima actualizacion_

_Aquatic~_


End file.
